


Another Chance

by Annide



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e02 Indoor Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: What do you mean Ryan died? No, he didn’t.
Relationships: Jack Gibson/Ryan Tanner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x02 Indoor Fireworks

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Jack said as he entered the locker room and found Ryan fixing his hair, wearing a SFD hoodie that definitely didn’t belong to him.

“Since all I had were my blood-covered clothes, Andy told me to find something in the laundry room. I didn’t know it was yours. I’ll give it back.”

Ryan started pulling it up to take it off, letting just the smallest bit of skin become visible. As much as he would’ve liked to watch him keep going, Jack waved him off.

“No, keep it. Looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”

Jack leaned his back against the counter. As hard as it would be for him to admit, the news that Ryan had gotten shot by a little kid and transported to the hospital on the edge of death had shaken him. There had always been this rivalry between them, but Ryan had grown on him. He felt like they had something good going on now, a friendship, yes, but with potential for more. He would’ve hated to lose him so soon, right when they were finally getting along.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in the hospital.”

“They released me. On the promise that I wouldn’t be alone for the next 24 hours in case I throw a clot, and that I relax.”

“And you thought the fire station would be a good place to relax?”

“Didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Plus, it’s the best place for me to throw a clot.”

“Guess you’re right. But you better not, I don’t want to have to save your life.”

“I think I could do without another near death experience.”

Ryan sat on the bench. The moan that got out of his mouth as he stretched down to put his shoes on was almost pathetic. Jack couldn’t explain it, but it stirred something inside him to see him in so much pain over something so small and as day-to-day as putting his shoes on. He couldn’t just stand there and watch him suffer like that, he had to help.

“Scoot over, I’ll help you.”

“What?”

“Move, so I can sit here and do your shoes for you.”

“I can put my shoes on myself.”

“Of course you can, but as fun as it is to hear how much pain you’re in, I’d rather not have to clean your blood off my hoodie when you tear your stitches open because you’re too stubborn to let me help.”

“Fine.”

Ryan sighed and slid further down. Jack took place at the end he’d just vacated, facing him with his legs on either side of the bench. He made Ryan extend one of his legs between them so he could put his shoe on and tie his laces. It surprised him how intimate this seemingly small gesture felt. As he switched from one foot to the other, he found himself unable to look directly at Ryan. He wanted to make a bad joke to ease off the tension, but nothing would come out. The overwhelming desire to tell him how much he’d missed him while he was in California seemed to have gotten caught in his throat, preventing him from saying anything else.

“Thank you,” Ryan said. “And I’m sorry about everything there was between us in the past. I was jealous of you and Andy. I felt our friendship threatened by the two of you, and I thought she and I were meant to be more. But I was wrong, about all of it.”

“So was I. I mean, I thought it was all about Andy, but really it was about you. And the attraction I felt that I couldn’t deal with. Then you left before I could even try to see if there might be something there...”

Jack couldn’t believe he’d said those words out loud, that he’d admitted all of this to Ryan. Maybe it was the fact he was afraid to lose him again giving him the courage to do it. After all, Ryan had barely come back to Seattle and he’d already almost died. There was no time to lose, no chance to take.

With both his legs back on the ground, Ryan made himself slide closer, so close he had to pull Jack’s legs over his because they were taking up too much space and keeping them too far apart. Jack let him manhandle him, watching in awe that for once, things seemed to be working out in his favour. As Ryan cupped his cheeks, Jack wrapped his arms around him, letting his own hands rest on his lower back. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. It felt like an eternity of anticipation staring into Ryan’s eyes as he leaned down, closer and closer, until there was no space left between them, and their lips were finally touching.

Never in a million years would Jack have seen this coming. They’d spent so much time bickering and fighting and seemingly hating each other, how could anyone have predicted this? Even feeling that attraction fueling all his words toward Ryan, Jack still never thought they could ever end up here, sitting in the firehouse’s locker room, kissing like air was the least of their concerns.

“Gibson, you have got to stop making out with people all over the station.” Maya said, half joking half exasperated, as she walked past them to grab something from her locker. She left as quickly as she’d come, not saying anything else.

Jack and Ryan both crumbled into laughter, their shaking foreheads resting against each other. Maybe she was right, maybe they shouldn’t do this here where everyone could walk in. But Jack didn’t want to feel Ryan’s warmth disappear. He didn’t want to let go of him. He wanted to keep him right here, in his arms, for as long as he could.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere unless that alarm goes off.” Ryan said, clearly agreeing with him.

“You did promise the doctors you’d relax and stay with someone.”

Jack smiled against Ryan’s lips. He was right. They might as well stay right where they were, because who knew how long they had before they inevitably got interrupted by a call. Thankfully, Jack was trained in preserving his oxygen, so he could make those kisses good and long.


End file.
